Injustice: The First Insurgent script
Script from the game Injustice: The First Insurgent. It was created by Cartoon44. Intro - Gotham City Flames start. A loud combustion noise is heard as the batmobile revs its engine. Alfred: 'Ready to go sir, but I'd be careful. After that pursuit in Chinatown last night, I would watch out for excessive use on the turbines... ''CARTOON44 PRESENTS 'Batman: '''Don't worry, Alfred. Lucius gave a few last minute upgrades... I'll be fine. Besides, it looks like I don't have a choice. The Batmobile races off into a waterfall at the end of the batcave, where it meets a dark road of Gotham on the other side. '''Batman: '''Status report, Cyborg? ''A WHAT A TOON PRODUCTION 'Cyborg: '''It's not looking good, Batman. Bombs are planted everywhere, we're working to get them out as fast as we can, but it's going to take some time. You sure that car of yours is fast enough to get from Gotham to Metropolis? '''Batman: '''Don't make me laugh. The Batmobile bursts into drive as it tears the highway of Gotham, shoving aside cars. ''INJUSTICE: THE FIRST INSURGENT Metropolis Green Lantern formed a gigantic green drill from his ring and starts digging under ground, while Superman flies right under. Superman flies around, but doesn't see any bombs. '''Superman: '''There's nothing here! '''Green Lantern: '''Keep looking. Cyborg picked up enough radiation signals to wipe out the city... Superman uses his X-Ray vision and spots decoy bombs. '''Superman: '''Wait, Hal! NO! Green Lantern digs his way down. When Batman arrives, the ground explodes beneath him. Green Lantern shoots out of the sewer drain, and crashes into a building making a dramatic scene for all of Metropolis. Unknown Joker and Harley Quinn are seen in a base with a small TV on a desk, with a news reporter recapping the latest events of the decoy explosion. '''Vicki Vale: '''This is Vicki Vale reporting live from Metropolis, where just moments ago, a bomb from underground was set off, sending Green Lantern up into the sky! Our best men are working 24-7 to identify who or what could have caused this dramatic event. '''Harley Quinn: '''Look it, puddin'! Our plan worked! We made it on the news! '''Joker: '''This is only the begi n '''Harley Quinn: '''We did it, Mr. J! Joker slaps Harley. '''Joker: '''I did it! This was all my master plan! '''Harley Quinn, with a sigh: '''Yes, Mr. J. Metropolis Wonder Woman flies into the scene with Flash. '''Wonder Woman: '''Barry, get Hal. I'll go help Bruce to take care of Clark. Wonder Woman flies down to the ground and goes in the sewers. Batman jumps behind Diana and suffocates her with his two arms. '''Batman: '''Who are you?! Wonder Woman kicks Batman in the chest. '''Wonder Woman: '''I'm Diana! Batman lets go of his grasp. '''Batman: '''I'm sorry. '''Wonder Woman: '''I'm fine. Where's Clark? '''Batman: '''I haven't found him yet. Batman takes out a light computer chip from his pocket and dips it in the water. Batman injects the chip into his arm, and a hologram pops up. '''FORMULA: MAN-BAT SERUM PRODUCED BY: JOKER Batman: '''Titan. Why would he try it again-Superman... Diana, come on! '''Wonder Woman: '''Try what again? Batman dashes through the sewers with Wonder Woman following, as they splash in the water. As they continue to run, they hear growling from an unknown creature. '''Batman: '''CLARK! STAY CALM! IT'S US, BRUCE AND DIANA! WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU! A creature of pure muscle limps out of the shadows. It is soon revealed to be Superman. '''Superman, mutating: '''BR-Bruce? DI-Diana? Is that.... you?! Superman falls to the ground on his knees, screaming. Fangs grow out of his gums and his spine cuts out of his back. His cape tears off as well as half of his suit. '''Superman: '''RUN! GO AWAY! BEFORE I- Superman roars at Batman and Wonder Woman. '''Batman: '''He's too powerful! We've got to go! '''Wonder Woman: '''It's Clark! We can't leave him like this! We have to help him! '''Batman: '''We can at least use a little time to find the cure. '''Wonder Woman: '''We can't- Batman grabs Wonder Woman and grapples out of the sewers. Meanwhile, Flash runs up the building to help an injured Green Lantern. '''Flash: It's alright, Hal. I'm here. Green Lantern: Thanks Barry. Flash grabs Hal and rushes back down the building. Batman and Wonder Woman meet them there. Flash: 'Where's Clark? '''Batman: '''He's been mutated by the Man-Bat serum Doctor Langstrom created. Those bombs in the sewers put the chemicals in the water. If we don't recover the cure soon, Metropolis and many more cities will be living chaos. '''Wonder Woman: '''Do you have a cure? '''Batman: '''No, but I know who I can get one from. But I need to make it back to Gotham City first. You two, make sure Hal is okay. Take him to the hospital if needed. '''Wonder Woman: '''Get the cure quickly. We don't have much- Batman dissappears before Diana can finish her sentence. Moments later, a black jet shoots off in the air. Batman presses buttons on his batcopter and then puts on some headphones. '''Batman: '''Alfred. Come in, Alfred. '''Alfred: '''Yes, Master Bruce? '''Batman: '''I need co-ordinates to Doctor Kirk Langstrom. I need the a Man-Bat serum fast. '''Alfred: '''Yes, Master Bruce. Gotham City 'Chapter 1- Deathstroke Deathstroke appears on top of a rooftop. Joker comes in from behind with a briefcase of money. Joker: '''Remember! I don't want him dead. I just want him to know that there's nothing he can do about what's coming! '''Deathstroke: '''You better keep your bargain. When I get back, I will have that money or you will pay. '''Joker pats the briefcase. Joker: '''It's all yours, Slade. '''The Bat Jet passes by. Deathstroke gets into a helicopter that reads G.C.P.D. He gets into the pilot seat, with a dead police member in the passenger's seat. Joker: '''I thought you would enjoy some company on your trip... Deathstroke pushes the dead body out. '''Deathstroke: '''Remember what I said. '''The helicopter raises into the air and heads off towards the Bat Jet. Deathstroke pulls out a gun and starts shooting at the jet. The jet dodges the bullets. Batman looks at the mirror. He sees Deathstroke flying behind him. He glares. Deathstroke: '''I see I got your attention, Batman. Give up while you still have a chance. '''Batman: '''Same old game, same old price. It never turns out the way you want it to be. '''Deathstroke: '''I have a feeling today is going to turn out different. '''Deathstroke kicks the door from his helicopter. He throws it into the air, and climbs ontop of his helicopter. Deathstroke: '''Little closer, Batfreak. Batman grins. '''Batman: '''Just where I want you. '''Batman blasts flames out of his Jet at Deathstroke. Deathstroke ducks down and throws a blade into the flaming rocket. He leaps up into the air, swings on the blade and lands inside the Jet. Batman: '''You disabled the engine! Do you know what you've done?! '''Deathstroke: '''You don't get it, Batman. I always know what I'm doing. I've allowed a little time for us to chat. '''The Bat Jet tilts. Batman: 'Is that so?! '-BATTLE BETWEEN DEATHSTROKE AND BATMAN-''' '''Deathstroke walks closer to a weak Batman. Deathstroke: '''That was easier than I figured. '''Batman: '''You figured ''more ''of me? I'm... flattered... '''Deathstroke: '''Shut the hell up. '''Deathstroke kicks Batman's head. Batman wipes away the blood on his cheek. Deathstroke: '''You should be so lucky that you're still alive. There's a bounty on your head and I could've killed you at any moment. '''Batman: '''Then why didn't you? '''Deathstroke: '''I'm in this for the money. I bring you to the Joker and he pays me 50 million grand. '''Batman: '''Always in for the money, aren't you? '''Deathstroke: '''I SAID WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! '''Batman: '''Gladly. '''The Bat Jet crashes into the ground of Gotham City, with people running away screaming. Batman is shown gliding away, holding his bleeding wound. Deathstroke on the other hand, shoves away some rubble and stands up. Some cops stand with their guns pointed at the Master Assassin. Then Jim Gordon comes out of the shadows and shows his badge. Jim Gordon: '''My name is Commissioner Gordon. Slade Wilson, you are under arrest. '''Deathstroke: '''Am I? '''Deathstroke pulls out his sword as the police start shooting at him. Deathstroke dodges the bullets with his sword. He takes out two swords from his back and throws them at two policeman's chests. It goes through their chests and kills them. Deathstroke finishes off with his gun, shooting the rest of the cops. He looks around, and sees a Police Car speeding away with Gordon in the driver's seat. Deathstroke hopelessly shoots at the car and sits down a piece of rubble. Joker comes out of an alleyway. Joker: '''Where is he? Where is Batman?! '''Deathstroke: '''He escaped before I could catch him. Give me the money. '''Joker throws the briefcase at him as 'Deathstroke opens the briefcase up. A boxing glove punches Deathstroke right in the face, making him fall to the ground.' Joker: What? Did you really expect me to give you the bounty? No Bats, no reward. Deathstroke: 'Then I'll have to take it from you. '-BATTLE BETWEEN DEATHSTROKE AND JOKER-''' Joker crawling on the ground, coughing, tries to get away but Deathstroke stabs a blade into the ground next to his hand. '''Deathstroke: '''You're not going anywhere. '''Harley Quinn, doing a cartwheel rolls into the scene. Harley Quinn: 'And that's where I come in! '''Joker: '''Ah, Harley, sweetie. How nice of you to come. KILL HIM! '''Harley Quinn: '''A-OK Mr. J! '-BATTLE BETWEEN DEATHSTROKE AND HARLEY QUINN-''' Harley Quinn and Joker weakly get up, scared, and run, toppling over each other into a dark alleyway. Then a hot air balloon comes into the air, with a poker face on the side. '''Joker: '''Look on the bright side! Hm, actually, no... I suppose you can't. Ah well, better luck next time! '''Harley Quinn: '''Mwa! Mwa! Harley Quinn blows kisses to Deathstroke, teasing him. Chapter 2 - Robin Batman is seen ontop of a skyscraper, breathing heavily on his back. Batman takes the microphone on his arm, and puts his mouth to it. '''Batman: '''R-Robin...I need...assistance... '''Robin: '''Dad? Are you okay? '''Batman: '''I'm bleeding in my lower hip and he took out my senses from my forehead down. My back is broken as well... '''Robin: He? Who's'' he''? Batman: '''Deathstroke... he snuck on my jet... told me Joker was setting a bounty for my head... '''Robin: '''I'll be right there. '''Batman: '''Make it fast, Damian... '''Robin jumps on his motorcycle, a red and yellow motorcycle with the R symbol on the center. He ignites the engine, and the wheels turned into rocket boosters. He shoots off into the road, going past dozens of cars. Batman tries to get up, but falls back down on his knee. Batman: '''AGH! '''Meanwhile, Robin is riding to Batman's assistance until a thick brown mud floods the street. It rises up into the air, carrying all the vehicles as they fall back to the ground causing debris everywhere. The mud quickly forms into the form known as Clayface, except twice as big. Robin: '''Clayface? '''Clayface: '''That's my name! '''Robin: '''Considering you've taken shape of several different personas, don't you have several different names? '''Clayface: '''All go by the name of CLAYFACE! '''Clayface forms a fist and slams it on the road, knocking Robin on to the ground. Robin: '''What are you doing here? '''Clayface: '''The last time we met I escaped by the sewers. Disease is spreading around and I'm INFECTED ...I need a CURE! '''Robin: '''If you'd let me go by, Batman's on his way to getting the cure right now! '''Clayface: '''I need it-n- '''The brown mud starts becoming ice-like, forming a solid substance. Clayface freezes up until his eyes go red and light green mud comes splashing out of the solid substance. The new liquid forms into several minions, all taking the appearance of Man-Bats. Robin: '''There couldn't just be one of you, could there? '''Robin slices one of the clay monsters up with his staff, but the staff seizes up as it gets stuck in the sticky material. Robin: '''Oh no... '''Robin begins to get pulled into Clayface, but kicks off of him and lands on the road. Robin slices two minions up with his staff, kicks two away, then blows the rest up with an explosive batarang. Clayface yells in pain, and then shrinks down to normal size. He gets into battle stance. Clayface: 'If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself... '-BATTLE BETWEEN ROBIN AND CLAYFACE-''' '''Robin: '''Couldn't have said it better myself! '''Robin gets on his motorcycle, but then he becomes approached by Batman. Batman: '''Damian... I need... '''Robin: '''Batman, hang on! '''Robin hops off his motorcycle, then holds him up by his shoulder. Batman grins, then stabs Robin with a blade dipped in the poisoned waters of the stream. Robin: 'AGH! '''Robin falls down, weak. ' '''Robin: '''Batman? Wha- '''Batman: '''Get up on your knees, son... STAND UP LIKE A MAN... '''Batman picks Robin up, then kicks him. Robin backs up, coughing. Robin: 'I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out. Even if it means battling you one on one. '-BATTLE BETWEEN BATMAN AND ROBIN-''' Robin: Now you stand down- '''An unconscious Batman reverts back into Clayface. Robin: 'Clayface... '''Robin limps over to Karlo and puts a freeze bomb on him, keeping him in a stable ice condition. Robin gets up, then jumps on his motorcycle and rides over to Batman's location. ' '''Robin: '''Batman? Is that you? '''Robin slowly walks over to Batman, carefully, making sure he isn't a clone. Batman: '''Son... I need help... '''Robin: '''So do I... I've been infected... I don't know how long I'll last before the mutation begins. '''Batman: '''Let's head over to the cave, maybe I can try to stabilize the transformation for a little while longer. '''Robin: '''Alright. '''Robin lifts Batman up and carries Batman by the shoulder. Batman dials for the Batwing and it arrives right on time. Robin: '''The Batwing? But I thought- '''Batman: '''Billionaire, remember? '''Robin grapples Batman up on to the Batwing and then with struggle pulls Batman up. They get in their seats and buckle up. Robin: '''So how are you going to drive in a condition like that? '''Batman: '''Autopilot. '''The Batwing shoots off through the sky, heading to the Batcave. Metropolis Police cars arrive at the explosion event near a sewer lid. The police open the lid with a flashlight as they go and search for Superman. They march through several pipes until half of the tunnel they are going through explodes. Cop: '''RETREAT! '''The officers run back to the entrance and climb up the ladder until they reach sunlight. The last man finishes his climb when Superman mutated with the Man-Bat serum flies out and screams a sonic scream, sending the cars and people of the street flying through the road. Mid-air, Superman blows his ice wind and freezes the innocent civillians. When he gasps for air, preparing for another sonic scream, Green Lantern throws an energy chain around Superman. Green Lantern: '''Superman! Come to your senses and stand down, you need help. We just need you to wait a little bit until Bruce returns- '''Superman breaks out of his chain, and yanks it forward, sending Green Lantern at Superman. Superman howls at Hal and sends him crashing him down to the ground. Wonder Woman and Flash run over to Superman. Wonder Woman: 'Clark! You've been mutated into something you're not! Stop this! '''Wonder Woman throws her lasso around Superman and pulls him forward. Superman throws Wonder Woman up by her lasso, then into the ground. ' '''Flash: '''Diana! Damn it Bruce, hurry up... Batcave '''Damian is standing beside Bruce on the healing bed as he gets his leg stitched by Alfred with the radio playing just barely in the background. Bruce: '''How long do we have until... '''Alfred: '''Not long. But the stabilizing anti-formula should keep the infection contained until it reaches its full climax. Until then... let us hope someone can save Batman and Robin instead. '''Alfred takes two beakers out of a cooker. He uncaps them and gives them to Damian and Bruce. Damian: 'Are you sure this will work? '''Alfred: '''Yes, that I can be sure of. '''Alfred resumes stitching as Bruce and Damian drink from the beakers. As silence enters the cave, Bruce listens into the radio. ' '''Bruce: '''Alfred... can you turn that up? '''Alfred nods and adjusts the volume on the radio. He goes back to Bruce and continues to work on his leg. Radio: '''Vicki Vale here with an every-hour news report special at Gotham City Radio. We were here at Metropolis to cover the event that happened not so long ago, but it appears the problem only got worse. Local authorities have told that the mutant creature attacking this very city was its caped hero Superman, infected with a disease formulated by a scientist named Kirk Langstrom. They have yet to find this man after three hours of searching through Gotham. The League is failing to protect Metropolis against their own core member and it will be only a matter of time before he stops them for good. It is essential that everyone evacuates the city as soon as possible as only who knows what will happen next. '''Bruce: '''Clark... I need to go back out there. '''Damian: '''Let me help. '''Bruce: '''No, Superman is worse than ever. You need to stay here, you could be killed. If I get killed, at least we would know I made it a bit easier to bring Superman down and cure him of this insanity. We can't have you killed. '''Damian: '''I'm coming, dad, you can't stop me. '''Bruce: '''You're infected, Alfred needs to give you all the attention he can. '''Bruce hops off the bed and goes over to his glass batsuit case. He opens the door, pulls out the mecha batsuit and becomes Batman once again. Batman: '''It's for the best, Damian- '''Batman turns around and sees Damian dressed in his Robin costume. 'Robin: '''I'm not letting you walk out of here without my assistance. '''Batman: '''Stay out of the way, Robin. '''Robin: '''You would be DEAD right now without me. '''Batman: '''This is a risk I'll have to take by myself. '''Robin: '''I won't let you die. Batman looks at Robin solemnly and turns around. He begins to walk off to the Bat Jet when Robin walks over to Batman and pushes him around. Robin glares at Bruce and slaps him in the face. He slaps him again when Batman takes his hand and pushes him back. '''Batman: '''I'm sorry, Damian. Robin punches Bruce in the face. '''Robin: '''Don't do this alone. You may have defeated Superman before, but he's become something else than you've ever dealt with. Batman walks off to the Bat Jet until Robin runs up to Batman as he turns around and punches him the gut. '''Robin: '''LISTEN TO ME! Batman grabs Robin's hand and twists it back. '''Batman: '''Control your temper, Damian. '''Alfred: '''Damian, I insist you come back over here. You've got several fractures. '''Damian: '''No! Batman turns around and gets into battle stance as Robin does the same. '''Batman: '''Don't do this, Damian. '''Robin: '''That's what I said. '-BATTLE BETWEEN BATMAN AND ROBIN-''' 'Robin: '''Twice in one day... maybe I should be the one out there. Batman roundhouse kicks Robin to the floor and weakily gets up. Robin tries to get up, but he fails due to his severe injuries from battle. '''Robin: '''Be careful, okay? Batman nods his head and gets in the Bat Jet. It shoots off out of the Batcave and into the sky. Metropolis Chapter 3 - Batman The Flash is running as fast as he can from Superman as he chases him around Metropolis. '''Flash: '''CLARK! DON'T LET THE JOKER TAKE CONTROL OF YOU! The Flash runs across several rooftops, then starts running vertically across the walls of buildings. Superman begins howling ice wind at the Flash, making his trail slippery. The Flash slips and begins to fall until Batman catches him. '''Flash: '''Finally... do you have a cure? '''Batman: '''Not yet. '''Flash: '''What?! '''Batman: '''But I do have a stabilizing formula and it might be able to hold his mutation off long enough for us to finally find one. '''Flash: '''Alright. You better get to it then, the guy has destroyed at least six blocks already. Superman screams a sonic scream at Batman. In reply, Batman digs his feet into the ground, holding him still. Superman becomes infuriated and launches himself at Bruce. Bruce prepares a fist as Superman comes at him, then punches him straight in the face. Superman hurls into a building as it crumbles after him. '''Flash: '''Nice punch.. '''Batman: '''All in the suit. Batman runs after him and grabs him by his neck. Superman kicks him in the chest, then clenches his hands together and punches him out of the rubble. Batman takes out kryptonite and reveals it to him. To his surprise, Superman does not flinch or show any sign of inflicting pain. '''Batman: '''What the.... Superman flies into the air, then blows his ice breath on Batman. His suit begins heating up, melting the ice. '''Batman: '''Two can play at that game, Clark... Batman takes an electronic batarang, dials a code on it, then throws it at Superman. It hovers above Superman and blasts a sonic boom, sending him down to the ground. Man-Bat steadily gets up, shakes off the damage and screams for one last fight. '''Batman: '''Time for the dawn of justice. '-BATTLE BETWEEN BATMAN AND MAN-BAT (SUPERMAN)-''' 'Batman: '''Looks like the dawn... has broken. Batman kneels down to an unconscious mutated Man-Bat and injects him with the stabilizing formula. Superman begins transforming back to his original state, until he is human-like once more. He awakes to his original form. '''Superman: '''Bruce? Agh, what happened? '''Batman: '''You lost control... the Joker poisoned you. '''Superman: '''I did all of this? '''The Flash: '''And... not to mention... tried to kill me. '''Batman: '''No, he didn't. It was the Joker... and whoever managed to give him Kirk Langstrom's Man-Bat formula. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman run over to Bruce, Barry and Clark as they check on the current situation. '''Green Lantern: '''Clark... Bruce... Barry... everyone okay? '''Batman: '''We're fine. '''Superman: '''So... is it over? '''Batman: '''If only it was that easy. I injected you with a stabilizing formula, it should be powerful enough to keep you in your original state for a full 24 hours. That should give me enough time to catch the mastermind behind this and create a cure. '''The Flash: '''Why don't you go talk to him yourself? Deathstroke walks over to Batman with a sword in hand as Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Flash and Wonder Woman prepare for battle in surprise. '''Deathstroke: '''Settle down... I'm not here to fight. '''Batman: '''What are you doing here, Slade? '''Deathstroke: '''Joker betrayed me... and now I'm here to return the favor. But don't consider this my way of making amends. '''Batman: '''And how exactly do you plan to "return the favor"? '''Deathstroke: '''I know where he is... Kirk Langstrom. But that's the least of your worries... Superman was a pawn. This was all a distraction, an appetizer. Something to keep you from the endgame. '''Batman: '''It's a start... where is he? '''Deathstroke: '''Bane's got him in Peña Duro to add on to their supply. To get a cure from Kirk, you're going to have to go through Bane. '''Batman: '''And the endgame? '''Deathstroke: '''We wouldn't want to make things too easy, would we? '''Batman: '''What is Joker planning, Slade? Wonder Woman begins to pull out her lasso as Batman begins getting angry. '''Deathstroke: '''Calm yourselves. Even I don't know... all I do know is that a war is coming... and he's looking for recruits. Deathstroke slams smoke on the ground as he disappears in thin air. The others put their guard back down as Batman covers his eyes from the smoke. '''Batman: '''I guess I know where I'm headed next, then. '''Green Lantern: '''It could be a trap, Bruce. Bane isn't so easy. '''Batman: '''Of course it is... but we need a cure. Clark, Damian, and hundreds of others using the main city sewage and pipeline will be infected. This is our best chance. '''Flash: '''We'll come with you. Cover more ground. '''Batman: '''No. I need all of you to make sure the city is safe and protected against more infections. Get Cyborg to try and acquire Joker's location. '''Superman: '''That all sounds great, but aren't you taking a risk of becoming infected yourself? '''Batman: '''The stabilizing formula not only stabilizes the serum but also prevents it from entering the body. As long as it lasts, I'll be fine. '''Wonder Woman: '''If anything gets out of hand... '''Batman: '''I know. Start by searching the hospitals, then head back to the watchtower. Now go. Green Lantern and the others nod as they run and fly off to their destination. Peña Duro, Santa Prisca Bird, Zombie and Trogg watch by Peña Duro as they monitor for any signs of the Batman. Bane soon approaches them as he looks to the night sky. '''Bane: '''Anything? '''Zombie: '''Nothing. Why are we doing this anyway? He's not getting past the plants. '''Bane: '''He will... and when he does, I expect you to be ready. He's coming for our friend and if he gets his hands on the supply, this entire operation will be soiled and destroyed... and so will you. '''Zombie: '''Of course, just asking... '''Bane: '''Remember what I said. Bane walks off, going back into the prison following the main entrance. As soon as Bane is gone, Bird elbows Zombie with a glare on his face. '''Zombie: '''What? '''Bird: '''You know what, Zombie. You really gotta shut that big mouth of yours when it needs to. '''Zombie: '''He's not even coming... he's got his hands full already. Tonight will be his end. '''Trogg: '''That's wishful thinking, but we can only hope... Santa Prisca Meanwhile, the Bat Jet approaches the coast of the island as Batman prepares to land. '''Batman: '''Alfred. Alfred, come in. '''Alfred: '''Yes, Master Bruce? '''Batman: '''I'm approaching Santa Prisca island, I need co-ordinates to Pena Duro. '''Alfred: '''Yes, sir. Suddenly, a vine from the depths of Santa Prisca's jungle, a vine wraps around the jet and strangles it as sparks of electricity begin flying off. The vine releases it's grip as the jet falls aimlessly to the ground. Batman departs quick enough and glides out, landing on the nearby shore. '''Alfred: '''The co-ordinates are loaded on your map, Master Bruce. Master Bruce? Hello, Master Bruce? '''Batman: '''I'm here... and something tells me Ivy is too... the Bat Jet was just destroyed by one of her plants. The entire jungle is a trap. '''Alfred: '''I'll update the co-ordinates to give you a route around the jungle as soon as possible. '''Batman: '''Thanks. '''Alfred: '''And Master Bruce... '''Batman: '''I know. I got it. Batman walks into the jungle as he passes by deadly vines and plants, making his way to Pena Duro. Soon, the jungle begins to shake as the plants around him grow larger and Venus Flytraps begin to appear. '''Poison Ivy, voice echoing: '''I knew you were as blind as a bat, but I didn't know you were as stupid... now you're in my domain, Batman. '''Batman: '''So now you're a guard dog, Ivy? What are you in for? Money? That doesn't sound like you. '''Poison Ivy: '''Of course it doesn't. He threatened them, Batman. He threatened to use the formula to genetically mutate my plants... but only I know it wouldn't work... they would die. '''Batman: '''Who let you out of the Asylum? '''Poison Ivy: '''Bane. It's a deal that benefits everyone... '''Batman: '''Think again. All he wanted was a watch guard to keep anyone unwanted out from stopping his plans. He didn't care for your benefit. You're still his puppet, no matter the reward. '''Poison Ivy: '''Speaking of which... Several pods burst out of the ground as the jungle shakes, each of them opening up to reveal mind-controlled prison guards. '''Batman: '''You must be joking. '''Poison Ivy: '''I think it's time you realize that the odds are stacked up against you, Batman. There's no way stopping what's to come. '''Batman: '''I think it's time you realize... I like those kind of odds. A guard runs at Batman with a blade, but Batman takes him by the wrist and punches him in the gut making him drop the knife. He throws him to the side as he counters another punch, breaking another guard's fist and throwing him over himself as the guard yells in pain. A third guard tries shooting at him, but Batman dodges the bullets as he slides over to the guard, uppercutting him in the face and then roundhouse kicking him to the ground. Two more guards run at him, but Batman punches them both in the face from behind as they soon fall to the ground. '''Batman: '''That all you got? '''Poison Ivy: '''I was hoping you'd ask. My plants are quite hungry... Vines wrap around Batman, tangling his arms and his legs as he is lifted into the air. A giant venus flytrap bursts out of the jungle floor following him upwards, as the mouth opens up to reveal Poison Ivy. '''Poison Ivy: '''What's the matter... feeling tangled in strings? Batman tries to free himself but fails as the vines wrap tighter and tighter around him. '''Poison Ivy: '''People say Gotham is your city. And in turn, you should be the one to blame for what it's done to the plants. So many ignorant people, wasting and destroying helpless living organisms with their pollutants and carelessness... you locked me up in Arkham and isolated me, prevented the only person who can actually save them by taking action... it's time the plants fought back! Batman grips the vine tangled around his neck as he begins choking. Soon after, a metal pod cuts through a vine as it disperses a toxin, weakening and killing the plants. '''Alfred: '''Plant killer, sir? Batman drops to the ground as the vine lets its grip go. Batman puts a breathing mask on as he takes several deep breaths. The plant sways from left to right as Poison Ivy screams in agony, then falls down. Poison Ivy weakly crawls out of the flytrap's mouth. '''Batman: '''Back to Arkham, Ivy. '''Poison Ivy: '''Not a chance. Vines wrap around Poison Ivy, giving her strength as she is brought back up. She gets into battle stance as Batman does the same. '-BATTLE BETWEEN BATMAN AND POISON IVY-''' 'Batman: '''You're wrong, Ivy... I'll be taking your plants with you. Peña Duro, Santa Prisca Inside Pena Duro, Doctor Kirk Langstrom is locked inside a prison cell as he is forced to make more copies of his Man-Bat serum. Bane breaks open the door as Kirk Langstrom turns around in fear. '''Bane: '''You're taking your time, Langstrom. I need a supply for an army and I need it now. The Bat is coming, and when he gets here, I expect you to be done. '''Langstrom: '''That's impossible! It'll take weeks! '''Bane: '''People told me it was impossible to escape this prison when I was a child. When I was a man, I beat the impossible. GET TO WORK! '''Langstrom: '''No... NO, I WON'T DO IT! '''Bane: '''THAT IS AN ORDER, AND YOU WILL FOLLOW IT. DO NOT DO SO AND I WILL KILL YOU AFTER EL MURCIELAGO! Suddenly, an armed soldier runs behind Bane with important news. '''Soldier: '''We've got a problem outside. '''Bane: '''Not now! '''Soldier: '''It's the bat. Bane turns to glare at Doctor Kirk Langstrom as he follows the soldier outside. Meanwhile, Langstrom takes a beaker of the formula, uncapping it as he looks at it closely. After exiting the prison, Bane is out front as he sees two of the three on the ground, unconscious. '''Bane: '''He's gotten to them... two out of three. Where is Trogg? Trogg drops to the ground, as Bane looks up and sees nothing- just the blackness of the night. '''Batman: '''Where's Langstrom, Bane? '''Bane: '''In the prison. First hallway, third door to the left. Batman descends to the ground as all can be seen is his cowl and his white piercing eyes. '''Batman: '''That's a little too much information, Bane. If this is a trap- '''Bane: '''Of course it is. But I know you, mi amigo. You're going in anyway. '''Batman: '''No somos amigos. Batman enters the prison as the soldier turns to look at Bane, confused. '''Soldier: '''What the hell was that? '''Bane: '''I told him the truth, yes. But I didn't tell him everything. ' 'Batman runs in, searching through the hallways for Kirk's cell. He soon finds it, and kicks it open as he sees Langstrom lying unconscious on the floor. '''Batman: '''Doctor, wake up, wake up! What happened you, dammit? Doctor Kirk Langstrom opens his eyes, waking up as he coughs. '''Langstrom: '''Batman- how did you- '''Batman: '''There's no time for that... the cure. I need a formula. People are dying... innocent cities will destroy themselves in a matter of hours. '''Langstrom: '''I would do everything in my power to help you, Batman... but I'm afraid it's too late. There is no cure... '''Batman: '''You're lying, Langstrom! If you dare tell me anything but the truth, I'll leave you to your friends... '''Langstrom: '''There is no cure, at the moment... my blueprints were destroyed. The current formula is a new, stronger dose... '''Batman: '''Tell me what you know! NOW! '''Langstrom: '''The only thing that I do know is that there was a copy of the formula given to another... he has the last cure developed... he- ugh.... agh... '''Batman: '''Langstrom! Tell me who! WHO? Langstrom begins screaming as fangs develop in his teeth. His body begins mutating into the body of Man-Bat. '''Batman: '''Langstrom, resist! Resist the change! '''Langstrom: '''Get OUT! Langstrom transforms into the Man-Bat as he screams at Batman. '''Batman: '''Dammit... Langstrom shrieks at Batman, then busts out of the cell as he flies his way through the prison. Batman quickly shoots a grapple hook around his leg and is pulled after him, dragging Batman along mid-air. Man-Bat soon finds his way out the prison, flying up and bringing Batman along with him. Bane watches Batman in the air with a chuckle. '''Bane: '''Hm. Let's let him have his fun, we'll be on our way... A truck drives forward over to Bane as several men with supply crates load them on to the truck. Bane and the others enter as it drives away. Batman on the other hand continues gliding after Man-Bat as he is driven into several obstacles with Langstrom trying to shake him off. He eventually grapples onto a nearby tree as it pulls Batman back from Man-Bat's push. As Man-Bat continues trying to fly away, Batman holds two grapple wires in a tough game of tug of war. Eventually, Batman pulls Man-Bat in, letting go of the other wire as he tugs after him. With Man-Bat in his grasp, he leaps on to his back and throws him on to the ground. Man-Bat shrieks as the two get up and prepare for a fight. '''Batman: '''Think clearly, Langstrom... you've created something worse than before... '-BATTLE BETWEEN MAN-BAT AND BATMAN-''' '''Batman: '''Unconscious. I'll get answers from him later... for now... Batman bends down and injects the temporary antidote into Langstrom's arm. He stands up afterwards, looking around as he sees nothing but blackness of night. Bane is nowhere in sight. '''Batman: '''Clever, Bane. But you're not that smart. Batman pulls out a tracker device as it monitors Bane's location. Gotham Rooftop Back in Gotham, Batgirl stands aside a lit up bat signal. She knows Batman isn't around, but she waits for someone else. Nightwing soon drops in from behind in the shadows. Batgirl: I was wondering when you'd show. Nightwing smirks, coming out of the shadows as he stands beside her, watching over the city at night. Nightwing: How's your dad? Batgirl: He's... okay. He's been staying low after an encounter with Slade. He killed several of his unit. Nightwing: Slade? What the hell's he doing back in Gotham? Batgirl: I have no idea. Things have been quiet with Metropolis taking in all the action. The scene quickly changes to Bane and several of his soldiers in a truck driving through the highway. '''Soldier: '''You think we got him? '''Bane: '''No. But it's not going to be easy either, mi compadre. Batman is skill, order... Man-Bat is natural chaos. The two soldiers in the back look at each other, both with shocked faces. '''Soldier #2, whispering: '''Did he just call him his "friend"? Category:Scripts Category:Created by Cartoon44 Category:Injustice: The First Insurgent